She's All That
by Dan Radcliffe's Gurl
Summary: Harry's life seems perfect. He's popular, has a girlfriend, and the 4th highest grade in the class. Cedric makes a bet. What could go wrong, you ask? EVERYTHING.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or most of the other stuff, so, cool. I don't even really own the title either, lol.  
  
  
  
She's All That  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, a sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and probably the most popular boy in Hogwarts, stood outside on the Hogwarts Grounds with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But he never let his popularity get to him, or so they all thought.  
  
Harry was having the time of his life. He had a girlfriend, Cho. All the guys wanted to screw her, and all the girls wanted to be like her. She had a perfect body, long black hair, and dark black eyes. Harry had the fourth highest grade in the class. And he had his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
The Grounds were full of chatter, laughter and people; wherever Harry or Cho were, they wanted to be. Well, most of them, anyway. Harry never seemed to notice, though, he was often in his own little world.  
  
Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Cho. "Um, darling, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Cho batted her eyelashed and looked over at Ron and Hermione. "I think I wanted to talk to Harry."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and stomped off somewhere else. She thought Cho was a ditz and did everything she could to break the two up. She knew it would end soon, you know, it couldn't last forever, and when she heard those words, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she immediately felt pain for Harry.  
  
"Anyway, Harry," Cho said as she grabbed Harry and shoved him into one of the tables outside. She sat across from him. "This really isn't working out. I think that-"  
  
"We should break up," Harry finished sternly for her.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah," Cho said as she twirled her hair.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"Well, over spring break, I went to this most awesome pool party," Cho said dreamily. "There were dozens of people there, dancing and stuff, so, like, I started dancing too. It was really embarassing, I sorta tripped and grabbed this guy in front of me so I wouldn't fall, and then he like turned around, and he had the most amazing smile. He asked me out, and the next three days were kind of a blur..." she grinned. "His name was Viktor...Viktor Krum..."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. He obviously knew she was referring to cigarettes, sex, and booze. Even though cigarettes were for Muggles, Cho was addicted. Harry always asked her to stop, but she couldn't.  
  
"Did you actually think I was going to leave Hogwarts dating you?" she asked. "Oh you did? How sweet!" She got up and left to find her girlfriends.  
  
Everyone who had gone silent began talking again, and most of them got up and started laughing at Harry. Harry just sat there, his mouth still wide open. He didn't even notice when Ron and Hermione came and sat across from him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and slapped his face.  
  
"What the Hell'd you do that for!?" Harry said as he regained his senses.  
  
"Well, let's start to head back to the Common Room," Hermione stated.  
  
Harry got up without saying anything and Ron and Hermione ran up by his side.  
  
"I know you must be sad, Harry, but there are a lot of other girls in this school," Hermione said.  
  
"Not like Cho!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered loudly.  
  
"I bet you I can get any girl in this school to fall in love with me," Harry said suddenly. "See that girl right there?" He pointed to a girl a random girl out of the crowd. "She's got the Celestina Warbeck thing going on, but, ew, look at her teeth."  
  
Hermione looked disgusted with Harry's behavior, but she didn't bother to comment on it. "You think you can get any girl in the school, huh?" she asked. She obviously knew that this conversation would come up.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Cedric came over to talk. Cedric was another of Harry's good friends. ((A/N: I know that he's dead in the books by now, but this is MY story and I don't want him to be. :P)) "I heard about you and Cho, must've been pretty rough, eh? Well, I know how you feel." Cedric was the second- most popular guy in the school. He was a seventh year, just like Cho, and had dated her before, too.  
  
"I don't think so," Hermione sniffed. "Harry was just talking about how he can get any girl in this school."  
  
Cedric suddenly grinned. "Then I bet you one-hundred Galleons," he began. "That you can't get a girl that I pick to fall in love with you."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Deal."  
  
"AND you have to take her to the 7th year graduation dance," Cedric grinned evily. The 7th year graduation dance was fo 7th years, but 5th years and up were invited to come, too.  
  
Ron watched with interest. This was going to be good.  
  
"That's...rude and disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Keep out of it, you two," Cedric said. "And if wither of you tell the girl we pick..."  
  
"You'll be facing us," Harry grinned.  
  
"Right," Cedric nodded. "Now: let's go shopping, shall we?"  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly and followed along.  
  
"It'll be interesting, don't you think, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Interesting!?" Hermione screeched. "Ron, that's just wrong! How do you think I would feel if someone did that to me?"  
  
Ron kept quiet and dropped the subject.  
  
"How about her?" Cedric asked and pointed to a short girl with long brown hair. She was about three feet shorter than Harry.  
  
"Naw," Ron said and came up to the other two guys, as Hermione had mysteriously disappeared. "She'd fall for Harry too easily."  
  
The guys walked a few more feet when Cedric spotted a rather heavy girl sitting on the pavement. "Do you think-"  
  
"That we should go for the short girl?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Harry," Cedric chuckled. Suddenly he spotted a rather familiar red-headed girl who had just dropped her books all over the place and was bending to pick them up. Her ink bottle had exploded and landed all over her face. A few people stopped to look at her and laughed.  
  
"Oh, yes," Cedric said the same time as Ron said "OH no."  
  
"I think we've found our girl," Cedric grinned.  
  
"NO way. NO how. NOT Ginny," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry hasn't liked her for the past five years, so obviously she doesn't like him anymore," Cedric explained. "It'll be a sort of...well, challenge, maybe." He grinned mysteriously.  
  
Harry looked over at her. 'Ginny,' he thought. 'Oh yes, that's her name.' Even thought she WAS Ron's little sister, he never cared a Sickle to pay attention to her. "No, Cedric-"  
  
"I'd get going if I were you," Cedric said. "Time's a tickin'. You've only got six weeks, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed and decided to walk over her and her group of friends.  
  
Ginny was sitting on a bench putting all of her books back in her black bag.  
  
"Um...hi, Ginny," Harrt said nervously.  
  
She ignored him and fixed her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Do you...maybe, want to-"  
  
"Come on, Colin," Ginny said sharply and pulled him up to walk with her.  
  
"-embarass me in front of everyone?" Harry muttered.  
  
A few people snorted but most of them just shrugged it off. What was a guy like Harry doing in their group?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and plopped dowm into one of the comfy sofas by the fire.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Parvati sat down next to him. 'She's okay...' Harry found himself thinking and then shook his head violently.  
  
"Ah, well..." Harry thought for a moment. "Someone and I sorta of have an, erm...bet going on."  
  
"About?" she asked with interest.  
  
"A girl. I'm supposed to get this girl...well, specifically Ginny, to like me. And I have to bring her to the 7th year dance,but...she doesn't exactly like me," Harry admitted.  
  
Parvati laughed a little. "Well, why don't you put a little effort in it?"  
  
"Whuh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Find out what she likes, where she likes to hang out, you know," Parvati said. She got up and winked. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said and walked up the staircase. "Oh, and Harry," Parvati called before disappearing into the girls dormatories. "You might want to be at the Magical Menagerie 5:00-9:55, that's when she works."  
  
"So, how's it goin', HP?" Ron asked and sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"Not very well," Harry said moodily. Harry was very surprised that Ron had cooled down about them betting on Ginny. He was usually very overprotective, but...this just wasn't like Ron.  
  
"Up for a game of Wizard's Chess, Harry?" Ron offered.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not in the mood," Harry replied. "I think I have somewhere to be."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry apparated and appeared outside the Magical Menagerie. 'Right,' he thought, 'this should be as easy as pie.' He walked in.  
  
"Miss, I need some owl medicine! My owl is very sick!" and elderly man screamed at some girl behind the counter. That girl was Ginny.  
  
"For the last time, we don't have any owl medicine! We're out of stock!" Ginny exclaimed, trying not to let out her anger. "I can order some for you."  
  
"I need them NOW," he insisted. "I can't wait any longer! Surely you have some in stock."  
  
"I'm SORRY, we don't-" Ginny began as she spotted Harry. "Um, please excuse me for a moment..." She walked out from behind the counter and over to him. "I'm pretty sure that stalking is illegal in all of the European countries."  
  
"Are you always like this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Colin, who was sitting in a nearby table, butted in before Ginny could say anything.  
  
Ginny sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to...take you on a date," Harry smiled nervously, hopefully.  
  
"NO," Ginny said immediately.  
  
"I thought you liked me-"  
  
"THAT is not going to get you anywhere," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Just give me five minutes," Harry said.  
  
"Miss, I need your assistance!" the man called.  
  
"Five seconds," Ginny corrected.  
  
"Fine. I just want to take you somewhere-"  
  
"I know!" Colin exclaimed. "The big Quidditch Tournament is tonight, you can have my ticket!" Colin got up and Handed it to Harry.  
  
The Quidditch Tournament. Hmmm. Harry had completely forgot. It was Bulgaria versus Ireland again for the Finals, and that would mean he would most likely see Cho there...  
  
"What the Hell do you think you just did!?" Ginny whispered as she got over to Colin.  
  
"The most popular guy in school is stalking you, aren't you the least bit curious?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
"No, you know...fine," she said loudly so Harry could hear. "It starts at 7:00 so I'm getting off work early. Seats are going to be a problem, so meet me there at 6:15."  
  
"Do you maybe want to go to dinner before that?" Harry asked.  
  
"NO." 


End file.
